


An Intriguing Experiment

by TheSnowconeMachine



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowconeMachine/pseuds/TheSnowconeMachine
Summary: A new face shows up to the red base, and seeing as she can hold a decent conversation, he's rather intrigued and decides to get acquainted with her. After all, it's not every day you see a woman on base. Even Miss Pauling's visits were rare, since she was so busy. She surely must be something amazing in order for her to be hired, and he's determined to find out. Soon, he finds you remarkable in your own way.





	An Intriguing Experiment

Wilhelm Ludwig was an interesting man, but that name was not used often for him anymore. That name was the name of a man who seemed to disappear into thin air. Not literally, like his co-worker does; he simply vanished to the public. The real Wilhelm Ludwig was alive and well, despite losing his medical license. He is now known to many as-

 

“MEDIC!”

 

The heavy weapons guy shouted, and the man came running to heal his teammate with a beam of red light. The medigun was truly a remarkable invention, one of his own.

 

_“With my breakthrough, I could do in seconds what would take other doctors months! I could take men to the peak of health, and beyond! I could make GODS!”_

 

And so he did, going beyond what other doctors would never dare. He created the medigun, able to heal serious wounds in a matter of seconds on the battlefield. The only problem?

 

The enemy had them as well.

 

No one on their side knew how their doubles came to be, but on the battlefield, you’d see a perfect image of yourself. Living and breathing, it will try to kill you if you don’t kill it. Wilhelm found it fascinating, how perfect the replicas were. The only difference was that they were clad in blue, whereas him and his team were clad in red.

 

This private war between two brothers had attracted his interest, and joining gave him the funds to experiment to his heart’s content. There was also something more, something that he had never been able to openly do before. And that? That was murder. Something about having your enemies squirm and bleed beneath you, that feeling of power over your foes...

 

What more could a mad scientist like him ask for?

 

Medic was brought back to the present by his machine whirring and sparking. “I am fully charged!” He shouted. At that, Heavy and Medic made their way to the payload- a bomb that was supposed to blow up their base. It activates, and all of their foes go down, accompanied by screams that were music to his ears. Victory is the sweetest taste the doctor has ever known.

 

He had been part of the team for so long, it was hard to remember when he started out. This was his life, now. His everything. The thrill of experiencing death, only to be brought back from hell every time was exhilarating.

 

Speaking of, a new spot of red blossomed in his back. The red Scout behind him was no Scout at all, but the enemy spy. He had a few moments before blackness would take over, and he screamed in pain as the blade sunk deep inside of him.

 

His body collapsed lifelessly to the ground, only for the same man to be brought back to life moments later in the spawn room. Technology was marvelous, indeed.

 

\---

 

For a while, the team had been complaining about the isolation of the base. Morale was starting to run low, especially for the more sociable people. Frustrations were at an all time high, and that’s when the director decided to intervene.

 

This is why you were called here, to help cook and clean, and get the team participating in group recreational activities. It took a while, but you got the job, and it pays rather well. You needed the money, and to get away from a bad situation. You were not told anything about this Red Base before arriving, and there was a reason for that. Not only did they not want the enemy knowing anything about them, but they also didn’t want you knowing about the state of things until you were already under contract.

 

Miss Pauling explained things to you and answered your questions on the drive over, answering questions you had. It was a long drive, and by the time the base was in sight, you felt like you had a pretty good understanding of the situation. She had put things rather bluntly, but you appreciated the honesty. After all, you’d be living there for quite some time.

 

You arrive at the base to nine men lined up outside, each more… interesting than the last. Your eyes, though, were drawn to a man clad in a white coat as he introduced himself. “Guten tag, Frau! Mein title is Medic, but mein name is Wilhelm Ludwig.” He had extended his hand politely, and you take it. He has a firm but polite handshake, one that leaves an impression of an eccentric personality. “And vat is your name?”

 

“I’m going to be your Recreationist, but you can call me (Y/N).” You smile at him, and can’t help but stare a little. His icy blue eyes, his strong jaw, that little tuft of hair that curls down onto his forehead… he was handsome, and seemed to be quite your type. Even though, apparently, almost everyone there was crazy.

 

You had requested through Miss Pauline for them each to make a video explaining a bit about them and what they do for the team. What you received back, though, was quite… interesting, to put it lightly. You suppose they were trying to impress you, intimidate you, or both. Well, the second part definitely left its mark on you. You were glad that you were on their side.

 

A strong pat to the back and a strong scottish accent brought you back to the present, as the drunk demolition expert laughed and introduced himself merrily. You smiled at him a bit nervously in reply, but then the others started swarming around you.

 

Scout spoke first, “So, you’re a girl.” He said awkwardly, and attempted to flex his noodle-like arms. “Maybe I could show you around the base sometime?”

A masked man, who you recognise as the spy, spoke second. “You idiot, Miss Pauline is already doing that! Go try to flirt with a rock.” He took a drag of his cigar. As much as the french accent was nice, you were put off by the smell of the smoke. Did he ever take that mask off? It was blazing out here!

 

The introductions only got crazier, and by the end of it, you were speed-walking away with Miss Pauling while some of them got into a nasty argument. Because of that, you didn’t notice Medic’s stare. He quirked a soft smile, delighted to have some more intelligent company.

 

Spy, ever-observant, noticed Medic’s staring. It wasn’t that subtle, after all. He suddenly appeared by the not-doctor’s side, “You seem intrigued by our new arrival, non?”

  
This snapped Medic out of his little trance, “Oh, ja, ja. It is sehr gut that we have someone else to speak with, nein? She seems interesting.” However, he did not break his gaze from her until she was out of sight. After that, he turned to the others, unable to get the new face out of his mind.


End file.
